


You're Not Even Hurt...?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not sure why Bucky keeps turning up in the infirmary...especially seeing as he’s never even got a scratch on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Even Hurt...?

The first time you meet Bucky Barnes you are suitably intimidated by his muscular and very tall stature and also incredibly attracted to him to the point that you start wondering if that’s the normal reaction to meeting someone for the first time or whether you should be concerned by the way your chest tightens around him. As the doctor or well, medic or whatever people wanted to call you, to the Avengers it meant that any issues with or after missions or just in daily life ended up coming to you. If someone burnt themselves cooking you handled if, if someone came back bleeding from a mission you handled it. It wasn’t actually that bad a job, you had room and board, your patients were generally pretty good and didn’t swear at you like some you’d had before, and if you asked, Tony would probably buy you whatever you needed. It also helped that you were surrounded by very attractive people. 

When you were younger the thought of wanting to and possibly dating someone like Bucky Barnes would have been ludicrous, with age that drifted away; you understood your worth, learnt to love the width of your hips and the way your stomach looked. As you grew you learnt that your weight and your body weren’t a problem nor a barrier to how lovable and dateable you were. That did not stop the thought of even broaching such a topic with Bucky from being incredibly terrifying. So instead you focused on your job...which became increasingly hard when Bucky always seemed to turn up in the infirmary.

That wouldn’t have been an especially large problem had he actually been injured or in need of your help in some way...but he wasn’t. He never had a scratch on him, never had a migraine, never came to talk to you about nightmares. He just came in, sat on one of the cots (somehow his feet still managed to touch the ground), and watched you whether that was you reorganising supplies or writing things down...sometimes he’d talk to you.

He’d talk in that quiet, low voice that sounded like bloody honey and made it incredibly difficult for you to think. Sometimes he’d tell you things that had happened in another part of the tower, other times it was things he remembered and sometimes it was him asking you questions and getting you to talk. It wasn’t that you didn’t like having Bucky around, you really did, his presence was enjoyable and even comforting...but you were also uncomfortably attracted to him, made worse by the way he looked you up and down and the smiles you caught out of the corner of your eye because you started to think that the feelings might actually be reciprocated. Either way you still found his constant presence in the infirmary strange. 

It was another day in which you’d actually rather be sleeping, but knew that you couldn’t in case someone hurt themselves and instead forced yourself out of bed, into some proper clothes and down to your work space. There wasn’t actually much to do during quiet days, but your job had the freedom that meant you could mess about and do whatever you wanted so long as you were ready if someone genuinely did need your help.

You’d been there going over what little paper work you had to do when you heard the door open and a familiar pair of footsteps enter, despite his size Bucky was incredibly light on his feet, he knew exactly how to place his weight for minimum noise and sometimes it scared you how easily he could sneak up on you. You turned around in your chair in time to see him set himself on his usual cot, a sweet smile sent your way that had your heart beating a little faster in your chest. He needed to stop being so sweet. 

“Bucky, can I ask you a question?” You stood from your chair, hands smoothing down the skirt at your large hips, before crossing over your chest.

“Uh...okay?” Bucky was a little nervous that you actually wanted to ask him a question, you never started the conversations...he did that, you just let him lead. Despite that there was always something about you that made him feel comfortable.

“Why do you always come in here? I mean you’re not even hurt...I just, I don’t get it?” You leant back against your desk, it had been bugging you for weeks, the fact that he always showed up. Sure it might be that he’s just lonely, but you were sure if that was the case he’d go spend time with Steve after all Steve was the one person he knew best. 

“I thought it was obvious...?” 

“Not to me...but maybe i’m just missing something...” You watched as he looked down at his hands, watched him think through his words. Bucky did that a lot, got stuck for how to say what he wanted to say, but you never minded being patient with him. 

“You...I come in here because you’re in here...you make me feel comfortable and safe...You never expect anything from me...” You never thought of it like that, that Bucky would be showing up because he liked being around you. You felt like a bit of an idiot for that. You also felt rather proud that this man who was very rarely comfortable was comfortable around you.

You pushed away from the desk and moved towards him, struggling to get up on the high cot and sitting next to him. “I’m glad, you know you can come hang out in here whenever you want...but it would be kind of awesome if you talked to me outside of the infirmary as well, Buck...I like spending time with you.”

“I...I really do like you, I just..this whole thing is hard for me and it’s just easier to sit here with you instead...” You weren’t sure if he meant like in the way you wanted him to like you, but whether romantic or simply friendly you’d be happy to simply spend time with Bucky. Him turning up at your work place had admittedly become a highlight of your day and a reason to wake up in the morning. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it gets easier; the talking people, the adjusting...and...and hopefully it’ll get super easy with me...” You bumped his shoulder with your own in a friendly gesture.

”I’d like that.” 

“So would I, Buck” You smiled at him, a smile that from his point of view seemed almost blinding. The prospect of being able to interact with you easily to get you to understand just how much he _liked_ you was one that he found exciting...he hadn’t been excited bout anything in years.


End file.
